126544-feedback-on-trial-from-a-wildstar-first-timer
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I realize this isn't the point of your post- you are just trying to help give an impression, and I think it's fair feedback, but just to address this for you specifically: if you like raiding, then drop the cash and don't look back. The raids (and dungeons) in this game are AMAZING and you will love the experience. There are problems and population issues, and the rumor mill is going strong (and may not be without basis); however, once you step into GA and give x-89 a whirl, you'll forget all of that. Or at the least, it will matter far less. And indeed, if you can get a queue to pop at level 20 and do STL (unfortunately, leveling queues can be hard to come by) you'll even get a taste of what awaits at 50, because the leveling dungeons are pretty amazing too. | |} ---- This is true, once you are at cap. It would not be hard at all to play for free once you are at 50. The vet shiphands are fun, very repeatable, and give a good amount of cash. Pre-50, expect to pay your sub, though. | |} ---- ---- ---- I dont say you cant do it..I say you can easily burn out by doing daily "chores" to make gold... | |} ---- ---- ---- I see very few ppl running vet shiphands back to back but i do see it for vet dungeons;)...yes i know that many ppl like it...but you need to run ALOT of those shiphands to get 25 plat;) | |} ---- I won't deny the potential for burnout. I'd rather work at my job and use that money to pay for wildstar, not work at wildstar. But some people have lots of free time and don't mind running dailies. And I think you're overstating the amount of time and effort it takes to get enough plat for 1 CREDD. | |} ---- ---- I'm only ofc speaking out of personal experience and like you...i gladly pay my subscription so I dont have to farm gold...and yes..some ppl do have time to farm it AND do other fun things:) we agree mainly..just details we disagree on:) | |} ---- Playing the game is "farming gold"? I'm trying to help someone decide to play the game, the option to get plat for CREDD to play the game is free, I was just offering a way to do that easily... I'm sorry, I wont encourage new players, just be rude to people on the forums instead. | |} ---- oki but I dont consider that you potentially can farm gold to pay for subscrition as a selling point for ws:) I think it comes as a bonus if you ARE ALREADY sold on the game;) | |} ---- Actually, I see a lot of people doing it. My wife and I do them all the time when we just want something quick and easy to chill. And I don't need the plat or even renown. I just to it because it's fun. (I pay my sub- but if someone WANTS to play for free and is willing to grind for it, the "grind" in this game is super easy). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Isn't that 30-40g after elder gems are capped? | |} ---- Enjoy- you have a great road ahead of you. Do make sure if you plan to raid you find a guild that will help you through attunment. You'll enjoy the process a lot more :) | |} ----